


Smut in the time of zombies...

by Sekiei



Series: Life's crumbs [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiei/pseuds/Sekiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much... PWP on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut in the time of zombies...

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so a few months back I got into Zombies, Run!, fell in love with the whole thing and especially with the Radio Mode, usual story...  
> Of course, I ended up with 7566 headcanons about what happened to Jack and Eugene between the famous "come with me if you want to live" and arriving at Abel, and I started writing them down. Unfortunately, I had to give priority to other projects before I could go very far with it all, but I have a couple of fairly stand-alone snippets for anybody who think they'd enjoy them.
> 
> If anything deviates from canon then it's either that I don't know about it (I'm only in the first half of season 2) or I forgot. I would love any comment / feedback, but please keep it spoiler free. Thank you! :)

Jack wakes up to warm hands sliding under his sweater, mapping the planes of his stomach, tracing the waistband of his trousers. He stays as he is, enjoying the contact, the possessive pressure of the caress. Fingers brush his right nipple and he bites his lip, pushing back into the body plastered along his back.

“Finally.”  
“Been at it a while, have you?”  
“Not as much as I’d have liked. I wasn’t going to take things further with you passed out.”

Jack gets it. They may reach the point in their relationship when properly molesting their partner to wake him up is acceptable, but they’re not quite there yet. Too many unknowns. Eugene’s hand slides higher working the muscles at the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Jack tilts his head to give him more space.

“Remind me to get you to give me a proper back massage at some point.”  
“Depends. Would you beg?”

He can hear Eugene’s smirk in the words.

“For you? I might.”  
“Good to know.”  
“I am awake by the way.”  
“I gathered as much.”  
“I thought you said something about taking things further.”

Eugene chuckles but makes quick work of his trousers. Jack helpfully lifts his hips from the bed as he pushes them down to his knees. The joint sleeping bags are too cramped to properly take them off, but he manages to get rid of his sweater and tee-shirt.  
There’s movement behind him and Jack is pretty sure Eugene is dealing with his own clothes. He goes to turn around to help but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Don’t move.”  
“Hm. Bossy much?”  
“You mind?”

The tone is light but it is obvious Eugene is fishing for information about what is acceptable or not. Jack laughs softly.

“Not at all. Will I get to boss you around too?”  
“Sure.” Gene’s voice is all snark. “If you think you can handle it.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Maybe. But not now… now just stay still.”

Jack yelps and curls on himself when Eugene lifts the sleeping bag off them to stretch out and grab the closest backpack. The room is freezing. It takes Eugene barely half a minute to find what he is looking for but it’s enough for Jack’s skin to be covered in goosebumps and his teeth to be chattering.

“Somebody needs warming up.” Eugene murmurs, nuzzling at the skin under Jack’s ear.  
“You bet your ass somebody does. How are you even still so warm? Freaky Canadian genes.”  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be cold for long.”

Eugene passes an arm over him and Jack expects him to reach for his dick but instead he seems to be patting the sleeping bag. It takes him a minute to realise he’s laying down a towel.

“Oh my god, you’re such a boy scout.”  
“You’ll thank me tonight when we’ll get to sleep under dry covers.”

Whatever Jack was going to retort is lost in a sharp intake of air when Eugene’s hand close around his cock. The grip is firm but slick and oh so wonderful. Still, Jack is nothing if not curious. He closes his own fingers over Eugene’s encouraging him to move before bringing them up to his nose.

“Olive oil, seriously?”  
“Needs must. It’s not like lube is growing on trees. Besides, if it was good enough for most people for centuries, we can probably make do.”  
“Boy scout.”  
“Shush. Don’t aggravate the man jerking you off. It’s not smart.”

Jack would admit Eugene has a point if he wasn’t too busy screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip when the hand on his dick speeds up suddenly. His breath is coming out ragged and choppy when Eugene slows down a while later. Another minute and he suddenly lets go.

“No, no, no. I’m sorry, Gene. You were right. Don’t stop, goddamn it.”  
“I’m not. Just… give me a second.”

Eugene’s hand is on Jack’s hip, pulling him back against his groin. Jack didn’t know what he expected but the head of Eugene’s cock, slick with oil, nudging right below his ass and pushing through in between his thighs wasn’t it. Damn, and he thought he was hard already.

“Okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, fine. Good. Great. Just… do something.”

Eugene rolls his hips slowly against him. It takes a couple of thrusts to spread the oil between their skins, but then the movement becomes easier, natural. Intercrural sex is not something Jack has experience with. It has never seemed tempting before, not when he could pull a string of condoms from his wallet, but holy freaking hell… He can’t explain why but with every slide of Eugene’s dick, his chest tightens and a wisp of heat spreads to his cheeks. So yeah, apparently that’s something that works for him. He instinctively rocks back matching the rhythm. Eugene’s hand closing around his cock again doesn’t help his control much.

“Fuck. This is good.”

Eugene kisses his shoulder in response. Jack feels him smile against the skin before his hips and hand speed up in sync. Jack braces a hand against the floor to not be rolled flat onto his belly. Eugene’s cock gently bumps against his balls with each push now, sending extra sparks of pleasure through his veins.

His body bows in an over-stimulated arc forcing the muscles of his thighs to clench. Eugene makes a noise closer to a growl than a moan in answer. His rhythm stutters for an instant. Jack twists back to see him bow his head, resting his forehead against Jack’s shoulder blade. He can feel little puffs of air against his skin as he breathes. Eugene leans into him, letting him bear more of his weight. His hips are snapping with a more defined cadence now, the move more intent, stronger.  
He opens his palm between Jack’s dick and the towel, letting him rub freely against the skin as the thrusts rock him. The tips of his fingers graze against the head in a disjointed rhythm.

Jack hides his face in the crook of his arm, biting down on the meat of his biceps to not cry out. His hips are still rolling back against Eugene’s of their own accord, meeting every thrust. It’s perfect and overwhelming. Behind him, Eugene is whispering against his skin but he can’t make out the words, just the occasional little flicks of tongue that make him shiver.  
Jack’s thoughts become evasive, hard to hold onto. He lets go. There’s nothing but shooting stars against his closed eyelids and pulses of pleasure radiating through his body over and over again. And again. Again. Again. Again.

He’s vaguely aware of Eugene trailing kisses along the line of his shoulder, dragging his teeth across the muscles of his back. The weight of his body is a welcome burden. Jack feels sheltered in a way he hasn’t experienced since the world went to hell. It may all be in his head but there’s a peace to be found in their physical communion that goes beyond what sex should be.  
Eugene pushes a little harder against him, dragging him out of the pleasure haze he was lost into, refocusing his attention to very specific parts of his body. He whimpers and bucks when Eugene’s hand closes around his dick again, stroking him with more purpose now.

“Shhh. Come on, darling.”

For all that he still manages to be articulate, Eugene’s voice is soft and breathless. It does things to Jack. It’s the ‘darling’ whispered in that sinful tone as much as the clever twist of Eugene’s wrist that pushes him over the edge.  
The orgasm is glorious. It takes Jack a little while - he’s not sure how long - to find his bearings again. Eugene’s hand is flat against his stomach holding him in place like an anchor. He doesn’t plan, just reaches up and back until his fingers thread into Eugene’s curls, pulling him closer as he turns his head to kiss him. Gene’s lips are soft, his mouth warm as it opens for his tongue. Jack twists around further to deepen the kiss ; only then does he realise that Eugene is still hard between his thighs.  
He lets go of Eugene’s hair, grasping his hip instead, holding him in place as in grinds back against his groin.

“Go on.”

For the first time since he woke up, he feels Eugene hesitate and start to pull away.

“It’s okay. I can just finish…”  
“Don’t you dare stop now. Come on, Gene.”  
“You sure?”  
“I want you to.”

And in case his words leave any room for interpretation, Jack rocks back harder, closing his thighs as firmly as he can. Eugene groans and pulls Jack against him tighter, his grip almost bruising as he starts moving again. His thrusts are hard and shallow. Jack can almost taste the throbbing crescendo that shakes Gene apart. It’s vibrating through him and although he is sated it is still the hottest feeling he can remember. Jack lets himself being rolled further, not completely, just enough so he can brace toes and arm against the sleeping bag and give Eugene better leverage.  
He gets a grateful sigh in answer, lips against his neck that change into teeth when Eugene plants his hand by Jack’s head, caging him, holding himself up just enough to give his hips a counterpoint. Jack can see the muscles flexing in Gene’s forearm every time he moves and fuck, he wishes he could get hard again. This is so freaking sexy he has to lean in and lick at the sweat pearling there.

“Jack.”

Eugene’s tone is urgent, demanding. He lowers himself onto his elbow, so he can be closer. Jack doesn’t need to be asked twice. He twists around and lifts himself up to meet his mouth. It’s messy, open and rough. And maybe Eugene bites down a little too hard as he comes, but it’s not like Jack can bring himself to care, not with Gene collapsing on him a second later, forehead against his arm, breathing deep and heavy.

Jack lets him settle. He grabs the towel and cleans them at best he can. Eugene still groans in protest and jerks away when he gets too close to oversensitive organs.

“Hey, now. Mind the sleeping bag. We wouldn’t want all your boy scout hard work to go to waste.”  
“Don’t. I was kind of liking you right now.”

The tone is gruff but there’s no heat behind the words. When Jack turns around Eugene’s looking through him, gaze far and unfocused. It seems like a good opportunity to try and keep him kiss-stupid for as long as he can. That plan works well enough that Jack is feeling quite smug by the time Eugene finally regains enough self-awareness to push him onto his back and curl up against him, one leg thrown over his, head pillowed on his shoulder. And okay, this is pretty nice too.

His eyelids are heavy. Jack is vaguely aware that if they go back to sleep, it probably won’t be worth going anywhere today, not with how short the days are getting and the need to secure reliable shelter for the night. He can’t bring himself to care. There’re locks of hair stuck to Eugene’s forehead by cooling sweat. He picks them off one by one, threading his fingers through the curls. It feels strangely intimate, even more so considering what they just did.  
All he can hear is Eugene’s now steady breathing and the loud thrumming of fat water drops against the windows. Jack may never want to move again. But he wouldn’t be Jack Holden if he didn’t take that opportunity, fingers brushing the line of Eugene’s arm, to murmur to himself.

“Nothing but the rain.”

What he doesn’t expect is Eugene not missing a beat and answering, eyes still closed.

“Then grab your gun and bring in the cat.”

Jack gives himself a moment of stunned silence before loudly thumping a fist into Eugene’s shoulder.

“Oh no, you don’t! You don’t get to do that.”  
“Ow. What was that for?” Eugene asks, eyes wide and fully awake as he pushes himself up on a bent arm to stare down at Jack.  
“You can’t do that. Not when I’m already stupidly infatuated with your perky ass.”  
“Do what?”  
“You can’t fuck me that thoroughly, then pretend to be asleep and wake up just to smoothly answer my obscure nerdy quotes.”  
“Battlestar Galactica is not that obscure.”  
“You’re missing the point,” Jack says, knowing full well how red his face must already be but soldiering on. “Do not make me properly fall for you, Mr Woods, not unless you are going to take responsibility for it.”

Jack is ready to defend his indignation against any retort, but the sight of Eugene bursting out laughing, head bowed and trying unsuccessfully to catch his breath tears down his defences.

“I will never understand how your brain works,” Eugene finally manages in between more controlled chuckles.

There’re laugh lines at the corner of his eyes and his smile is inordinately fond. Still, Jack glares at him until Eugene finally recovers from his giggling fit.

“Sorry, sorry. I won’t quote any sci-fi series ever again. There, better?”  
“Oh, shut it.” Jack grumbles, pulling him back down against his side and meeting no resistance.

They fall silent. Eugene’s fingers are drumming a low steady rhythm against his pectorals.

“Jack?” Gene says eventually, his voice low and careful.  
“Hm?”  
“You know I’m stupidly infatuated with your perky ass too, right?”

Jack would answer but there’s a knot forming in his throat at the words he can’t quite swallow yet, so he reaches for the hand laying on his chest and links their fingers together instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
